


Become the mother of the children of the Mafia boss

by ChiiMinnooo



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Black Hat is Mafia Boss, Blood and Violence, Drama & Romance, Flug is Omega, Flug is one of the rare people to set foot in the Boss mansion, Humor, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29997822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiiMinnooo/pseuds/ChiiMinnooo
Summary: Demencia first met Flug, she said like this: "Hey! You are so handsome! Do you want to be my father's wife?"Black Hat was annoyed when Demencia said that to Flug.But deep down, Black Hat knew that Demencia herself wanted a mother.But he hadn't expected that she wanted a mother so much, grabbing the strange man with the paper bag on his head, she insisted on this man be her mother."Never mind, being a father is to indulge your daughter ...I have this mansion and two lovely children.But my bed still has a place to lie next to it, do you want it? "P / s: This is a thick-faced Black Hat pursuing low Flug EQ - never knowing what love is
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Flug is a little dumbfounded in front of the tall black gate, behind the gate is a black mansion ... Although it has a bizarre different shape very similar to a magic hat ??

He nervously looked back at the car that had brought him here until just now. But the car and the driver soon disappeared.

He knows this place is not desirable, this is the home of the infamous crime syndicate boss in the underworld - Black Hat.

His excitement and fear are making his heart beat harder than usual

Fun is fun .. But where does anyone know if they can enter, will they still have the life to run out ?? !!


	2. Great inventions and attention from the head of the organization

_ Flug! You did a great job! The organization really appreciates you ..

He looked at the man in front of him, holding down the dispatch paper his superior had sent him.

Flug reflexively pulls the paper bag down from his face

_ Um ... Alright

The man in front quickly crumpled the dispatch paper and threw it in the trash

_ Go back to work

Flug looks at the dustbin one last time and then he nods and turns out the door. This is more than N times, the note sent down to praise him is thrown into the trash with the disgust of his bosses.

Flug is used to it, so this is not unusual. He took a deep breath and went back to his office.

Along the way, he felt dozens of eyes of others staring at him, murmuring in conversation.

That's right, he stood out in this organization for a year.

His ideas blatantly dislodged competitors in the same organization, to catch the eye of the head of the organization and that person was really satisfied with the methods he proposed.

Flug himself is a raw gem that has not been honed, the more he practice, the more he can become a powerful assistant of the head of the organization.

...

Flug has been here for 15 years, his parents seem to have some old favor with the head of the organization. So he was brought in here since he was 12 years old.

He is more special than the other members, because the one who brought him in is Black Hat - the head and founder of the organization.

It seemed this person saw the ability he could reach in the future.

Flug is truly intelligent and talented, and for example, he can build machines on his own without a guide (although it does take a bit of time).

And he specializes in experimenting with miserable creatures, but it's word of mouth, but no one sees that Flug really is.

He looks odd with a paper hood, thick glasses and a rubber strap. He is shy about everything, he is scared of everything around him, just that makes him startled.

He is a genuine nerd, always leaning his head into thick, wrinkled books. Always wake up earlier than the rest of the members, always work later.

He was addicted to coffee, not quite as addicted as he could hardly work without coffee.

But what everyone dislikes is that he himself is extremely indifferent to any news related to the organization - especially when it comes to Mr. Black Hat.

When talking about Mr. Black Hat, he made an excuse to go away and hardly participated in any conversation involving Mr. Black Hat.

He said that he didn't like to listen, but the people in the same lab thought that he had no respect for the head of this place.

Flug himself doesn't really care, but he really admires the leader of the organization. But in conversations related to Mr. Black Hat only talking about crap, and he want to hear about His deeds.

Flug truly never believed that his inventions were fully noticed by Mr. Black Hat. In this organization, especially scientists, their talents are greatly noticed by Black Hat.

But despite being talented, there are many, but none of their designs are really appreciated by this man.

But Flug is different, simple designs but can bring a huge amount of money and reputation for the organization. Just as beneficial to the organization, as Black Hat will pay attention.

The organization has been around for a long time, but no one has been able to make a strong impression on Black Hat like Flug did, no one has ever been able to do that.

...

Flug was walking while babbling over the words his colleague said

_ What a bunch of idiots ...

He walked into his office and closed the door. Standing in front of his desk, Flug puffed his body up, took a deep breath, then exhaled again.

He hasn't slept in a while ... How many months? It doesn't matter.

Flug watched the paper on the messy table, he clicked his tongue to ignore it

_ I will move later later ..

Flug dropped his body onto the sofa, feeling the softness of the pillow he lay on.

Flug, before falling asleep, was woken up by a colleague

_ Hey nerd! The boss called you again

Flug really just wanted to take the pencil to stab him a few times, then toss the corpse into the chemical barrel in the lab.

But it was only a fleeting thought, Flug didn't believe himself bravely enough to do so

_ What's the matter?

Flug spoke lazily

_ I dont know ? But the boss wants to meet you very much ...

"Damn this demoralized boss, rest for a while and still don't allow ... Damn bastard ..."

Flug grunts in his throat, then stands up from his chair. The colleague chuckled

_ See who is pissed off because sleep is disrupted ....

Flug narrowed his eyes

_ Does the boss really call me?

_ Of course you bum Flug

Flug approached the colleague's eyes and spoke softly

_ First, I'm not a nerd, I'm a scientist ... Second, I'm working harder than everyone here. If you even tell me I'm a nerd, I don't mind throwing you in a chemical bin in the lab

Flug uttered that very normally, but his colleague felt like his life was in danger. His hunch tells him that Flug is not a simple man.

_ Now, please step aside and let me go, thank you

The colleague was chillingly cold, quickly dodging to the side. Flug glances at him and steps straight

_ By the way ... My room is not a free entrance.

Flug clapped his hands three times, and the door quickly slammed shut. The colleague was still not completely satisfied because of the scene that just happened.

_ Please get out of here before I get back ... Otherwise your life .. You won't be able to keep it for long

Flug glances at his shaky colleague, nodding furiously.

After Flug left, the colleague quickly sat on the ground

_ Wha ... what the hell just happened?


	3. Little girl with long green hair

Flug slowly walked into the room, his boss doing something with another female employee.

Flug coughed, startling both of them. The female employee shyly pulled her shirt away with her hand, and his boss was quite annoyed

_ You don't know how to knock?

Flug did not look at the woman in ragged clothes who passed by

_ You called me just to see this?

The man coughed softly

_ It's not ... It's about Mr. Black Hat ...

....

Flug widened his eyes at the handwritten paper, they were very neat. And has Black Hat signature underneath with red seal.

_ This ...

His boss looked at him

_ Don't look at me like that! I am equally as surprised as you here!

Flug trembled

============================ =

"I want to send this down for two reasons

First: I am truly pleased with the manuscripts of your loyal and devoted subordinates that have been produced. NOT BY YOU.

Second: I want Dr. Kenning Flug Slys came to my mansion to discuss some new inventions and his future ideas.

Dear  
Black Hat  
( Signature ) "

============================== ==

Flug is almost panicked when he sees this paper, so he is about to meet the big boss and talk to the big boss about his future plans ?? !!!

_ In particular, the postman also said that 7: 00 tomorrow morning someone will come pick you up.

Flug could barely breathe, the news arrived too quickly and without warning.

He dreamed of this day, meeting Black Hat - the head of the Foundation and his idol. Flug is too excited to hear whatever his boss says.

_ ... And you should be careful!

Flug immediately stopped all his activities, the boss gasped

_ He himself doesn't care what you do in his mansion ... But you can't mess with his two precious treasures ....

Flug is puzzled, the boss waving his hand to tell him to come closer. After Flug got close to the desk the boss spoke slowly

_ That is Demencia and 5.0.5 ...

Flug still doesn't understand, the boss added

_ The two of them are his children .....

[...]

Flug is a bit bewildered by what he just heard in the boss room.

Mr. Black Hat is a father and he has two children!

For God's sake ...

Why hasn't he heard this before ?? !!!

Well, yes, Black Hat's private affairs, no one is big enough to interfere with his personal affairs.

Flug was quite surprised by the news, it would be weird if he went there empty-handed without bringing anything for the two children. Surely they will be very sad

Flug has never met children, nor played with them. Because in his mind he thought they were very annoying.

How can there be children when working in these laboratories? If they do, they will be very destructive

Oh earth, mighty mother ...

For God's sake ...

Because what he's going to do is go into some toy store to buy stuff for the kids.

And he himself doesn't know what the kids are like and what they like.

_ Well, just buy a few toys ... That's fine ... Right ?

[..]

Flug feels like an old man, because he almost never goes out.

Flug found it quite strange to bring this paper bag into a certain grocery store, the shop owner would probably call the police when he saw him.

So he made a pretty daring decision, a crazy one he hadn't made before - Remove the paper bag from his head.

But in the end, he decided to put on a hooded coat and put on a mask.

That is the safest ... thought Flug

He walked out of the laboratory through the back door.

============================

The street outside is quite bustling, Flug feels overwhelmed. He leaned against the wall to go through the rush of people and hurries. He grabbed the two protruding cords of the hood of his coat, gripping it tightly. He really didn't want anyone to notice him like this.

From a distance he saw two children looking into a nearby glass door. Flug approached curiously.

"Ah the lizard hat ...."

Flug looked the girl's gaze on the hat

_ Do you want me to buy that for you?

The little girl raised her eyes waryly at Flug, he lowered his eyes to look at her

_ I'll buy that for you ... Can you help me answer something in return?

She seemed wandering, then nodded. Flug went into the shop and out with a lizard hat. The little girl happily ran up to Flug to receive the hat. The boy in the back seems slower than his sister, he also has a hood, but it's blue and has bear ears.

_ Your brother?

She nodded but stood back slightly and stood in front of her younger brother.

_ I'm not a kidnapper ... Don't worry

She looked at Flug and slowly spoke

_ How can I trust you?

Flug looks at her

_ So I look like a kidnapper?

The little girl pursed her lips

_ You wear that bag on your head without anyone doubting?

Flug grabbed the two ropes of his coat tightened. The little girl chuckled

_ You are so interesting .... Do you want to go eat ice cream?

Flug looks at her

_ Do children like those things?

She frowned and nodded

_ Of course !

Flug shrugged

_ Okay

...

On a park bench, Flug sat watching the two kids eat ice cream. The little girl looked at Flug

_ Do you want to eat together?

Flug shook his head

_ No, thanks

The little girl shrugged

_ So what do you want to ask me?

Flug looks at her

_ So what do children usually like?

She looked at Flug and bared her teeth, smiling

_ Lizards and ice cream!

_ Oh ..!

Flug frowned

"Lizards and ice cream! ??? Who would love those things !!! ????"

Flug wiped his sweat, he continued

_ So what do they still like?

_ A mother ...

Flug looks at the girl and laughs sadly

_ Why ?

The little girl looked at Flug

_ Every kid loves having a mother ... I also want to know what it feels like ...

Flug looks at her

_ So you don't have a dad?

_ No ... we have ! But he was so busy he didn't play with us ...

_ So how do you like a mother?

The little girl looked at Flug

_ I don't know ... I've never met "Mom" and felt what that person gave us ... My dad said we didn't have a mother ...

_ Maybe your mother died?

The little girl shook her head

_ It's not ... It's like we don't have a mother and that person doesn't exist in our house or anywhere ... It's not real ..

_ Then shall I be your mother?

The little girl in her eyes looked at Flug and burst out laughing uncontrollably, smiling in both hands. Flug frowned at the girl

_ Why laugh ?

_ Of course because of your extremely ridiculous statement !!

_ What's so ridiculous about?

The little girl wiped her tears

_ Of course becoming our "mother"! Who doesn't know that the "mother" must be a woman?

Flug shrugged

_ Is it okay to be a man?

The little girl looked at Flug

_ Are you stupid? If a man can not give birth ??

Flug looks at her

_ If that person protects you, takes care of you, plays with you for your father, that person is also called "mother" ...  
The "mother" is the person who takes care of you, cares for you when you are sick, is the person who always sings to you before bedtime ...  
In general, the "mother" is the substitute for a father who takes care of you and loves you ...

Flug looks at her

_ "Mother" is male or female does not matter ... Important that you feel when you are with that person ... Do you like being loved, protected, and cared for?

She looked at Flug, then blinked

_ You said some words with deep meaning ...

Flug looks at her confusedly

_ Not available !! I just said what I thought ...

He straightened, rubbing his neck in confusion with his hand

_ You look like my dad ....

Flug looked at the girl who was looking at him with wide eyes

_ What ?

_ You really look like your father when you do that action ... Very similar

Flug smiles faintly

_ Oh really ... Does that bother you?

The little girl smiled at Flug and shook her head

_ No problem !

...

She took her brother's hand and walked to the park gate, Flug looked at her

_ Can you go home by yourself?

The little girl nodded, the boy moved closer to Flug. Take out a piece of paper from the bag and hand it to Flug

_ Oh so cute! Is this your drawing?

The boy nodded silently, she looked at Flug

_ Well ... You are special ... He normally doesn't draw for anyone ... You are the first stranger

Flug patted the boy's head

_ So cute ...

Suddenly there was a loud bang in the distance, Flug quickly reached out and hugged the two children and ran into a nearby grove of trees.

_ Damn it ...

Flug looks at the people in black suits, he takes the gun out of his pocket. Looking back at the two children hugging each other

_ Remember here ... Don't go ..

_ WATCH OUT BEHIND !!!

The little girl shouted. Flug turned around, and with his agility he stuck a bullet in the back of his throat and a shot in the center of his forehead. Flug stood silently looking at the body, he silently shot another shot.

Demencia widened his eyes and looked at Flug

[... Is it important that you personally feel when you are with that person ... Do you feel loved, protected, and cared for? ]

Flug's voice kept repeating in Demencia's mind, she unconsciously replied

_ Yes ... I feel loved, protected and cared for by that person

Demencia smiled brightly, because she had found the "mother" she had always dreamed of


End file.
